HIROTA!!!!!
by Yohko2
Summary: HIROTA YAOI! Kenta has a crush but who can help him deal with it. And what does this person have in mind?CHAPTER THREE RE-DONE!
1. Chapter 1 The Plan

~*~Yohko~*~Digimon isn't mine.  
  
Kazu: Then what the hell are we doing here?  
  
~*~Yohko~*~ Well Kazu your gonna be in my Hirota fic!  
  
Kazu: What the hell is Hirota?  
  
~*~Yohko~*~ (Blushes sweatdropping) Well a Yaoi pairing in digimon meaning boy-boy love.  
  
Kazu: Oh god not another Jenyra and Takato fic that's so sick!  
  
~*~Yohko~*~ Actually it's you and Kenta......  
  
Kazu: WHAT???0.0 hmmm I never considered that....Mabey.... it wouldn't be so bad  
  
-^.^- ya know what Yohko go for it.  
  
~*~Yohko~*~ Ok ^_^ oh and please don't bother me about grammer.  
  
Kazu: Yeah she's never been to good with it and never will be why bother Don't waste your reveiws on that!  
  
~*~Yohko~*~ Damn straight! NOW ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
  
  
Kenta sat back in his desk watching the clock tick on the wall. ~ Ahh common! Please hurray up ring...ring.....ring.....~ Kazu was snoring loudly next to him fortunetly Ms.Asaji had not yet notised. Kenta looked over to kazu and put his hand on the boys head. "Common Kazu wake up before Ms Asaji notised." Kenta tryed to whisper as he moved his hand over the boys head shacking him, pulling off the visor, "Common!" Kazu snuffled in and yawned mummbleding about 5 more minets. "Hirokazu!" Ms.Asaji leaned over their shared desk in front of them Takato and Juri laughed under their breaths. Kenta slid away from him slightly as Ms.Asaji just held her head, "It never stops" Hirokazu just rolled over on his desk pushing his face further under hs arms. "I need my medication...." Ms Asaji sighed as she lifted the white paper onto Kazu's desk.  
  
"Awww man I cna't beilve I got detention again!" Kazu whinned mopping the classroom as Kenta sat on the desk nearby and nodded, "Yeah I tryed to wwake you up. "Well Chumley how's about trying harder next time." Kazu said as he splashed the murky water onto kenta sprinkling his face. "Eww Kazu that was off the floor!" Kazu shrugged smirking slightly, "So?" Kenta adjusted his glasses "So that's gross don't." Kazu laughed happily as Kenta whinned.  
  
"Hey thanks for walking me home Kazu." Kenta said as Kazu smiled waving, "Yup catch you later Kenta." "BYE!" Kenta waved as he entered his old style japanese house. Kenta's mother brought him a tray of sandwhiches and began questionging about being late but Kenta didn't answer he just nodded repeatedly.After a moment he just walked upstairs his socked feet nearly slipping on the shiney wood of the stairs. Kenta's head faell onto his pillow, his glasses set down on the side of his futon as he stared at the celing. Why do I feel this way? It's not normal! I'm a freak what's wrong with me!? I should be another girl chaser like Hirokazy=u, that's what he is I know it. And I----Kenta rolled onto his stomach to chew on his pillow corner slightly. I am just ' A kazu follower' I get that all the time I'm 'Kazu's freind' I'm 'that kid with kazu', I mena i'm ok with that cause that's how it is, I follow him....he;s my--- best friend....I follow him where every he goes and I am hapy to do it. I wonder, if I were to ever turn around on the road of life and go another way would kazu follow me then? Naa never happen. Kenta let his pillow go free and sat up slightly. I never felt this way before...or have I? I just realized how I felt that night a few weeks ago...  
  
I dreamt about him, worstly I dreamt about kissing him and I love it, I kissed Hirokazu. Then I woke upa nd found my bed slightly damp. I also felt my boxers lifting, I knew what was happening. I...lost control, I'm so embaressed I can't even talk about what I did, worstly how I thought about Kazu while I did it. I couldn't look at him for weeks he thought I was dieing. Kenta laughed slightly at Kazu's reactions flashing like smears in his mind. When did it all start? When Did I start falling for him, for my best freind, for....another boy?  
  
Ok class welcome to your first day of kindergarden! The little children cheeered as the young woman with soft brown hair brought them into their new classroom. Ok Everyone first I would like you all to find the seat with your name on it and introduce yourselfs to the other people at your table then we can go over rules and mabey get to our first lesson! The children piled in Kenta was scared out of his mind trying to avoid other people snaking through the desks. Each table had room for four at it, finally there he was. Kenta sat down his large glasses covering almost half of his face =, another boy was already sitting their messy brown hair and a warm smile. Hi ya I'm Ta-Ka-To. The boy said announciating his name well, with a childish cute voice. Hi, I'm kenta. The two boys talked a moment about what they liked mostly television and games. Soon a girl with redish brown hair sat down her smile bright and cheerful. I'm Juri Katou nice to meet you. She sing songed and finished off puting her hand out with a big yellow puppet over it 'Arf Arf' she barked as she sat down concluding her song. Kenta and Takato simled at her as they all began to talk. Then it happend another figure took the seat next to Kazu in front of takato. A boy with a baseball cap and spike brown hair smushed under it. Hi whats up guys? His voice so squeeky as he sat mroe confortably in his desk. I'm Hirokazu but you can call me Kazu.  
  
We all became freinds that day, Juri was even sweet then, she is the nicest girl I ever knew so kind and caring. Takato is lucky to have someone like her, well like somone like her. If he ever told her the worst possiblity would be her saying she only wanted to be freinds. But in my case it's a lot harder. Kenta closed his eyes and saw Kazu standin at the door like every morning. Kazu I love you. What? Kazu looked at him with wide eyes, Your kidding right Kenta? Kenta shook his head softly tossing his green black hair, No I love you. Kazu jumpes away form the door. OH MY GOD YOU FAG IC AN'T BEILIVE THIS MY BEST FREIND FOR 6 YEARS AND HE'S A QUIER! THAT'S SO WEIRD GET AWYA FROM ME! Kenta's eyes again opend as he sighed deeply. Then he would tell everyone, it'd be horrible I can ever tell him. Never he can't EVER know how I feel about him! The ringing phone interupted his thoughts making him jump slightly, he moved over to the desk and picked up the phone. Moshi Moshi? Japenese way to answer the phone Hey Kenta wanna come over here all the tamers are gonna party harty! Kazu's voice made kenta shake as though mabey somehow kazu knew what he had just been thinking. Uh sure Kazu I'll be right there....  
  
Ok Truth or Dare Kenta? Takato asked playfully as he Kazu Juri Rika and Henry all sat in a circle on the carpet floor. Rika kept trying to leave but she never quiet mad it out, Henry yawned repeatedly and Kazu just laughed. Truth. Kenta answered as Takato nodded, Ok who do you have a crush on? Kazu just laughed harder clutching his side. Takato turned to Kazu, What's up with you? I've known him for what 6 years now and He's NEVER told me ANY of his crushes I'm tellin you, your not gonna get anything outa him. Hey Kazu shut up, you never tell me your crushes either! Kenta shot back as Kazu shrugged winking. None of the girls at our school are my---type. Juri laughed now covering her mouth, Well Kazu I think the girls at our school are quiet happy they are not your type. Ok Ok, Kenta you have to be truthfull who do you like? Takato asked Kenta just shook his knees weak his palm sweaty, No one. Uhh I think I'l go get those cookies from the kitchen ok? Kenta said as he got up and leaft quickly leaving everyone confused and wide eyed. Juri stood up I'll go get him.  
  
Kenta smached his head against the silver fridge, Stupid stupid stupid. He grummbled as he head soft footsteps. Are you ok Ar arf? The yellow puppets head stuck out form the other side of the fridge. Uh yeah Juri thanks. Kenta said backing away from teh fridge as she came out. Can I ask you a question? Her dog voice sounded off to him. Uh Sure.....Kenta said as he pulled out the cookies from the fridge. You love Hirokazu don't you? Kenta blushed strongley, I'M NOT THAT WAY JURI! Juri slumped her face fell slightly as she backed against the counter, Oh I see....I just thought.... that you did. Sorry. SHe apologised again as Kenta realised he just yelled at Juri the girl who was always so nice to him. Kazu always teased and mad fun of him and takato kazu and kenta were always three of a kind but Juri she was always so nice to Kenta but she was nice to everyone it was juri, the girl who was nice to everyone. So sweet and inoccent. let's not think about the d-reaper thing k?! Sorry Juri. Kenta mummbled as he lowerd his head. Yeah....so you don't then? Kenta lifted his face, WHy would you think that? It's in your face, I can see it. Juri lept from the side of the counter to bend forwad into his face to look deeply in his eyes. I can see how much you love him when you look at him, and I can tell how much he loves you back also. The way you two look at each other, like you never wanna be apart, like you always wanna be together and tell each other your true feelings.... But it mustbe hard huh?! Juri straightend up slightly. Do you really think Kazu likes me? Ofcorse he does. Juri tryed to stay cheery for his sake as he finally lifted himself lsightly. Does he look at me the way takato looks at you?  
  
Juri blushed furiously backing up. I don't know what you mean! Takato doesn't- Yes he does. Kenta interupted her smiling. You know he does Juri.... Juri's eyes began to star as she zonned out daydreaming. Yes....I love him....Kenta smiled watching her it was so perfect to him. So wanna go back in now Juri? He asked softly waking her with a duge. Yes... Let's go. Each of them grabbed a cookie tray. Oh and Juri don't tell him. Why? Juri asked as she turned to him Kenta stopped and blocked the door. WHADYA MEEN WHY? Juri jumped back slightly, I just thought..... Well don't please. Kenta pleaded now his head bowwed. How about I make you a deal, I'll tell Takato I love him if you tell Hirokazu you love him! Kenta looked at her... well....I do want to tel him it's the only way I keep feeling this moer and more I need to let it out good or bad. Good. Juri smiled happily closing her eyes, But.... why don't we make this bet a little bigger? What do you mean? I mean Why not make everyone happy. Kenta just looked at her confused. I'll tell Takato you'll tell Hirokazu and Henry can tell Rika. Kenta smiled widely now Ok! SOunds like a plan! We'll help each other get true love. No mtter what we are all gonna be happy together this time by next week. Kenta moved and held the door open, Juri danced in softly placing the cookies in the middle of the circle, Rika must have finally gotten away thought kenta realising she was gone. Henry was already asleep against his chair. Takato Kazu Juri and Kenta all began to eat the cookies happily, Juri and Kenta didn't know how their plan would work but they knew no matter what they would be happy with the one they loved.  
  
OWARI! 


	2. CHAPTER 2 re-done! The Bikini Contest!

~*~Yohko~*~ Well I was very disappointed with my second chapter so I am making a new one, tell me if this one is worse and I'll put the old one back up.  
  
Kazu: Probably god in that last one I was only in the very end what the hell I thought this was a HIROTA!  
  
~*~Yohko~*~ Oh calm down Kazu you'll get to make out with Kenta soon enough now you wanna tell em or should I?  
  
Kazu: Ah what the hell I will but you owe me Ok this is the usual She don't own Digimon, and her grammar sucks so does her format DON'T LIKE WELL I DON'T CARE and neither does she so don't bother telling us cause it's not gonna change. Also don't forget to vote on the contest in your reviews we can't assume anything. Uh that it Yohko?  
  
~*~Yohko~*~ Hmm let's see yeah mostly, wait if you guys have any idea's I would love them. And be patient with me cause I got finals soon and this contest and soon vacation, but I'll do what I can. Please read my other fics too especially if you like Hirota it's hinted in just about all of em.  
  
On with the fic  
  
Juri's puppet covered hand raped on the door. "Hello? Henry? Shaochung? Anyone there?" A girl with dark hair came out her red sweater on backwards and her hair ruffled. "Can I help you?" "I am here looking for Henry…do I have the wrong house?" "No I'm his sister he took Shaochung to the beach I guess they have some bathing suit competition and Suzie wanted to enter." Juri laughed slightly, "Oh I see thank you." Juri headed down the stairs where Kenta was waiting. "Pack up Kenta we are heading to the beach!"  
  
"Shaochung are you sure you want to enter I think your too young." Henry said concerned as he helped Suzie out of the car. "BYE BYE DADDY WISH ME LWUCK!" She waved to Tao as he drove off. The little girl then took her brother's hand, "Don't worwy Henry I'll do gwood!" "Hey Jen wait up!" He turned around to see Rika running up to him jean shorts and a blue bikini top. "Hey what are you doing here Rika?" He said as Suzie slowly pulled him. "Oh Well my mom is a judge in the competition so she drug me along, she's making me enter." "Oh I see, well Shaochung is also entering." "Really that's great, Hey Shaochung I hope you win." Rika said bending over to smile at the little girl who smiled back taking her hand. "Thanks who are you?" "Remember this is Rika?" Henry said as Suzie pulled both of them now. "Oh Hiya Wika!" Rika smiled half way as the three walked down to the beach.  
  
"Well Juri are you going to enter?" Kenta asked as they looked at the sign pointing down the beach reading in bright red-orange letters 'Hot Bikini competition today winner gets a free meal for 2 at Cher Café Gateau de Fromage. Expensive Café cheesecake in French. "Hmm actually Kenta that's not a bad idea, I'm sure that meal could come in use full in our plan." "Let's go!" Juri shouted dragging Kenta down the beach. Takato sat down on the blanket in the front row, "Kazu I wanna go home this is boring and we are missing Digi devil Hunters!" Yes that belongs to me "Ah shut up Takato, just enjoy the warm summer sun." "It's not summer." "Might as well be now shut it! They are gonna start soon."  
  
Juri ran behind stage to get ready as Kenta found Henry sitting on a blanket out in front. "Hey Henry!" "Oh Hey Kenta what's up?" "Oh Just came here to support Juri…" Kenta stuttered as he sat next to Henry, "How about you?" "Well Shaochung is in the competition also, and I just found out so is Rika." "You like Rika huh?" Kenta asked his sunglasses reflecting the hot sun as he leaned back slightly. "What…. where did you hear that?" "Ah it's so obvious." Henry smiled softly sitting back his black swimming trunks and white t-shirt moved with him. "Yeah? Well I guess." "Actually Juri and I came down her in the first place to talk to you about that." Kenta said as the announcer came out. "HELLO LADIES AND BEACH BUMS WELCOME TO THE SECOND ANNUAL HOT BIKINI COMPETITION!" "You see Juri and I." Henry swatted at Kenta "Wait till later!"  
  
"The first place prize will be a hot dinner for 2 at Cher Café Gateau de Fromage!" The crowd cheered happily as the man pulled the microphone to his chest. "Ok now it's time to meet our judges meet Rumiko Makino the top model in Japan!" All the guys in the audience shot catcalls and whistled, "Sora Yagami the top clothing designer in Japan!" The crowd continued to scream, "And finally for our last judge we are going to pick a audience member!" All the guys screamed as they jumped t the front Takato tried to avoid getting stepped on and Jenrya along with Hirokazu and Kenta ran to the front, mostly so they wouldn't get trampled but Hirokazu wanted to be the judge. "Let's see how about you! What's your name?" "Uh my name is Ryo Akiyama" "IT'S RYO!" The other tamers shouted as the announcer took Ryo to the booth. "Ok Now let's begin bring out our first contestant!" One by one the beautiful women of all ages came out. The third came on stage, "Shaochung Lee!" Suzie came out with a pink tankini with purple flowers as a pattern and pink flip-flops. She mostly got 'awws' and 'how cute' as she made her way to her place on the stage. "Ruki Makino!" Rika came out next, a dark blue bikini strung around her neck and tied at her hips, she got about as many cat-calls as her mother. Rumiko sat almost crying as Jenrya the other tamers cheered while Ryo's nose bleed heavily. "Next is ALICE!" "ALICE???" The tamers in the audience shouted as she came out a tight tiny black string bikini her blonde hair waved behind her in a ponytail. "OOOOOOO!" The audience said softly and then screamed and cheered for her. "Ah we are so dead now how can Juri beat that?" Kenta sad sadly to himself. Ryo held his nose as it just bleed heavier. Hirokazu yawned, 'Hey Takato maybe you were right I'm bored let's go home." They began picking up their things until they heard the final contestant name. "JURI KATOU!" Takato blushed heavily not wanting to turn around.  
  
The audience went silent in awe; Hirokazu blushed as strongly as Takato. "Oh my god! Takato turn around." He said as he dropped his bags. Takato turned around his eyes widened. "That's Juri!" Jenrya said mouth- hanging open. "That's what they said but I don't know." Juri blushed on stage a thin layer of yellow like a tube top only smaller over her with a heart cut out over the middle a small bottom curved around her perfectly. The crowd finally broke our and cheered heavily. "Well let's let our judges take their vote…" "Third place is… Ruki Makino!" Jenrya and Kenta shouted for her clapping happily. "Rika sighed and walked up regretfully. Her eyes fell on the other tamers in the audience making her blush heavily and nearly run off stage. "Second place is…. ALICE!" Alice walked up half smiling as she took a small bouquet of roses and looked at them for a moment only to toss them into the audience. Kenta knew it was a good idea he jumped forward to grab them but instead ran into someone. "Hey watch it!" The man with the roses said turning around. "Hirokazu?!" Kenta said as Kazu turned around. "Oh Hey Kenta." He said as he handed him the roses. "Uh thanks… Kazu." "And now for the winner…KATOU JURI!" The crowd cheered as Juri bowed taking the dinner tickets and walked off stage.  
  
Kenta bowed slightly to Kazu, "See ya later Kazu." Kenta ran to Juri, "I can't believe you beat them!" She blushed as she handed him the tickets these will be helpful did you talk to Henry yet?" "Talk to me about what?" Henry said as he walked over Takato and Hirokazu came as well. Shaochung lept off the stage and onto Henry's shoulders giggling happily. "I almost won!" She said covering her brother's eyes. "Yeah I know Suzie maybe next year." He moved her fingers to look at Juri. "Oh I needed to talk to about something. Hey where are Alice and Rika?" "They left already." Ryo said jumping down. "Oh that's too bad." "Hey Juri! Great job!" Takato said happily still blushing. "Oh thanks." Juri said as he handed her a jacket. "Thanks." She took the cargo jacket and slipped it on.  
  
"Well see you guys later!" "Yeah thanks for taking Shaochung Takato!" Henry said waving with Kenta and Juri. 'No prob see ya later!" Henry sat down on the bench Kenta on the other side of him his kawaii Hawaii button up shirt half open now and his brown cargo shorts drenched in sea water and Juri on his left, the jacket under her. "Well Henry we wanted to talk to you about Rika." "What about her?" "Well you love her right?" Juri continued making him blush, "Why do you two think that?" "Cause it's true right?" Kenta asked innocently. "Henry watched the shimmering waters of the ocean beat against the soft sandy beach, "Yea…I do." "Well I love Takato and Kenta loves Hirokazu." Juri said plainly as Kenta shuddered slightly only to see Jenrya take no surprise. "Well I don't want to be rude but, so?" Juri smiled as she put her arm around Jenrya. "Well I'll make you a deal I'll tell Takato I love him and Kenta can tell Hirokzau and you, you can tell Rika you love her." "Yeah we can help each other find love whatdya say?" Kenta finished for her. Jenrya smiled, "You really think…. it'll work I mean…well you know." Juri nodded, "Yeah like Kenta said we can help each other and everything." "You in?" Juri held out her hand in front of him her pinky out. Jenrya laughed slightly as he swooped his pinky around hers. Juri held her other one for Kenta, and he smiled halfway taking it, Kenta and Jenrya linked theirs as well. "It's a promise made forever, can't be broken no not never, WE AGREE!" They call chanted laughing by the end. "Well I got a plan for tomorrow meet me at my house and we can talk." Juri said happily standing. "Ok noon ok?" Henry asked. "Yup noon good for you Kenta?" "Noon it is." 


	3. Chapter 3 Spin the bottle with a twist!

~*~Yohko~*~Sorry if you read the letter on the next chapter is explains why I've been neglecting this so much gommen ^_^;; Even if you reviewed before I like to know if you liked the newest chapter. I re-made it cause i didn't like it so tell me and i'll put the old one back, It gives me inspiration to continue ^_^ anyway same as always don't bug me about my grammar and I only wished I owned Digimon so I could kill Ryo slowly...did I just say that out loud? Kazu: Yup But don't worry we all wanna kill him Rika: Me more then all of you put together Kenta: I dunno about that. ~*~Yohko~*~ Uhmmm Kazu did you let them in? Kazu:.... ~*~Yohko~*~ Oh and this was inspired by Sarah-chan's Idea I also wanna say thanks to everyone for the support. Ok enough stalling ON WITH THE SHOW! Kazu:wait wait!You know what, I've noticed that I'm becoming less important as we go along in this. ~*~Yohko~*~ I know just like all my stories I'm turning it into a Jenki- Jurato I promise though we'll start getting back on track ok? Hirokazu :Yeah yeah you better. ~*~ Yohko~*~ Hugs Kazu Ahh you just wanna get your boy don't you. Hirokazu: Well I was always a sucker for happy endings. ~*~Yohko~*~ don't worry you'll be happy like me very soon. Hirokazu: you just want an excuse to brag about your guy don't you! ~*~Yohko~*~ Well if I had one oh well, anyway to the point DON'T flame me on grammar or slowness or anything . It doesn't help! Hirokazu:Yeah I've seen kinder gardeners do better ~*~Yohko~*~ KAZU SHUT IT! OR I WONT DO THIS ANYMORE Hirokazu:... ON WITH THE STORY FOLKS! Oh and by the way for some reason it wont put things in paragraphs weird.  
  
_+_The Bracelets of FATE_+_ The Party Re done  
  
Henry lay on his bed the blinking clock next to him glowed making a shadow of blood red pour over him. "10:00" the clock sang in a monotone unanimated voice. A deep sigh poured from deep in him as his body turned to its side holding the sheets in front of him tightly he closed his eyes. ~I can't believe what happened, whose idea was it Juri's or Kenta's? Will it work.what is her plan? Oh Rika I've known for a long time how I felt about you, but I don't know if you could ever love me back. Your heart is so broken. Yesterday everything changed, Kenta and Juri they are my partners in crime now hehe and we are going to do whatever we can to make sure that the three of us all find the love we so longingly deserve. ~  
  
Kenta's eyes were half-closed the red veins around his pupils magnified in his glasses, the bags around his eyes easily showed his lack of sleep as he stumbled down the street. ~I did it again, I dreamt about Kazu but more then kissing, more then anything I ever thought about. What's wrong with me, I know Juri keeps telling me it's ok that I'm not weird but I am. Kazu is going to freak when I tell him. Well I promised Juri so at least her and Henry can be happy. I'll try, I can't hold my feelings in anymore if I don't tell him I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my body! Oh Kazu.I wonder what your lips really taste like I bet they taste better then my pillow. Damn dreams.. no beautiful dreams.dreams that make reality even more painful. I HATE YOU but I want to keep dreaming because then I have him, I have Kazu all to myself. ~ Kenta moaned as he knocked on the apartment building. Henry stumbled to the door opening it his eyes about as open as henrys. "I see you got a lot of thinking done last night too." Henry said letting him in only to get a soft nod from the green-black haired boy. "Well Let's get to Juri's restaurant she works today.  
  
Juri hummed lightly a secret melody in her heart as she ran her fingers one by over the counter. Each nail gave a little clipping sound beating to the beat that her feet gave as they tapped upon the cold clean floor. "Hey Waitress lets get some more coffee!" A gruff man asked lifting his empty mug form the table. "Bacon too!" The young boy at his table chipped in. "YES SIRS!" The girl snapped to attention and ran over to pour them some fresh-grained coffee a warm smile on her face the smeel of warm vanilla overwhelling the cafe. People shouted from their booths making her stand up the white apron covering her yellow dress uniform. It flowed around her gently as she danced to each table leaving each with a smile. "There is your bacon and your coffee." They thanked her and spoke about her with the highest regards as she left them. The girl had such a bright spirit for the first time, in a very long while, she finally seemed happy. Her warn chocolate eyes could make any guy melt there always seemed to be a bright blush over her cheeks for the romantic daydreams running non stop through her mind.  
  
"Hey Waitress how's about some service!" "Yeah get over here!" The voices were imastakable as she turned happily, her warm cherry chocolate eyes to a table in the back with two boys smiling at her with little grins. The girls soft face rose a bit more as she sat down at the table. "Hey Juri. How's business at your family's restaurant doing?" Henry asked as he scooted over almost slidding on the sleek material of the booths coushing to give her room to slump over in the chair giving a releived sigh before looking up with a refreshed smile. "Good.. HEY DAD I'M TAKING A BREAK!" The man behind the ocunter just waved his hands nodding as he helped another cutomer. "So about your plan.." Kenta started as Juri's light bulb turned on and she jumped forward grabbing the table. "Oh that's right! SHe shouted settling back into her seat looking back and forth between the boys. Well I was thinking we could..have a little party." The usally inocent looking girls, eyes darkned as she smiled with a meichivious grin. The boys looked at her wide-eyed. "NOT THAT KIND OF PARTY YOU HENTAIS!" She smashed them both over the head with her puppet. Henry rubbed his head, "How do you know I was thinking something like that I was just-" She put her puppet to his mouth, "All boys are hentais arf arf." Henry and Kenta looked at each other and shrugged agreeing it was a fair assumption. "Anyway At the party we are gonna hand these out." Juri held up some beaded bracelets in her hand two of each color. 2 red, 2 blue 2 green and 5 white. Her other hand forming the V for victory. The boys looked at each other confused. "Juri...?" The girl winked giving a glint in her other eye as she spoke with a suspitious whisper sending the chills up both boys spines, "Well you see I made them myself..I think you'll just love them."  
  
The sun passed into the hills melding the greens together reflecting and fragmenting the bright warming light as the three sat in Juri's room over looking the downtown area. "Ok boys here's the deal, Kenta I want you to get your house ready, you got a nice big house perfect for the party. Henry you give an invitation to EVERY tamer but you must be careful! The bracelets are the invitations, Red goes to me and Takato, Green Kenta and Kazu Blue for you and Rika, and white goes to everyone else. The bracelets are linked, you MUST make sure they get paired up correctly everything could go horribly wrong otherwise!" Kenta pushed his glasses over the bidge of his nose, ~I just hope this isn't some girley fate thing. I trust Juri completley but she can be sorta spacy at times.~ "Juri I still don't understand." Henry muttered his face looking at her as if she was a mysterious computer code as he scooped the bracelets in his hands. "You will. Just trust me." Juris eyes closed as she smiled softly. Kenta headed out the door as Henry stood up slowly, "This coming from the D-reaper." Henry mumbled jokingly as Juri crossed her arms, "What was that?!" "Oh nothing." Henry walked out with Kenta the two slipped down the stairs to the restaurant. "What do you think Juri is gonna do with these bracelets?" "No clue Kenta but what ever it is, I think she knows what she's doing she usually does. So let's just go with her she's gotten us this far." The two nodded once more as they parted ways.  
  
Juri layed her head on the table for a momemt. "Oh Takato-kun I hope things work out tonight." SHe closed her eyes the cold feeling of the slightly greasy table against her pale cheecks as she breathed in slowly. If everything goes well tonight maybe we will all get what we want. I jsut hope we all end up happy. Rika, Kazu, and takato I know they must love us I know they do. I just hope...nothing goes wrong. Or this could be really....really bad...Her eyes slowly moved open to look at the celing for a moment, well back to work.  
  
While Kenta took off to his house Henry ran to everyone else's. Running by the park, more specifically the hideaway that held so many tamers meetings he heard very farmilar voices. Takato Kazu and Ryo were all hanging out at the park playing Digimon cards when Henry came up. "Hey guys." "Hey Henry!" Takato said excitedly to his best freind, his goggles matting his hair. "What's up Henry?" Ryou said still looking at his cards trying to sound somewhat carring "Hey Jen." Kazu said giving his usual two fingured salut and grin. "Where have you been all week Jenrya?" Takato asked slyly as Henry rolled his eyes sitting down slightly in a inpatient irritation, "No where, ok guys there's a party tonight at Kentas here are your invitations don't have em you don' get in. OK?" Jenrya said in a bit of a hurry. "Kenta's having a party why didn't he tell me sooner....... so I could get a hardcore sugar high!" Everyone looked at Kazu and sweat dropped. "What?" "Ok...anyway Takato red, Kazu Green and Ryo white." "Thanks Jen." "Well see you guys there I gotta go tell the others." Henry stood up from the ground as the others nodded, "See ya there." As Henry walked off Kazu leaned against a wall of 'Guilmon's home', "I hate green wanna trade Ryo?" Ryo shrugged, "Sure it's better then white." The two pulled off their beaded bracelets and switched.  
  
Kenta sat on the stairs with Juri of his house his face seemed so solmn and worried. "So Juri you're telling me that there are magnets in these bracelets?" ~That's why they are so heavy~ "Yup, they are color coated." "So what are they for?" Juri got a sparkle in her eyes as she turned to him. "Well when we play spin the bottle we put or bracelets on the tip of the bottle, it automatically goes to the person with our opposite bracelets." "INGENIOUS! YOUR AS EVIL AS KEN ICHIJOJI!" Juri laughed diabolically as Henry sighed walking in. "Well that's it everyone should be here soon." "Great!" Juri said clapping her hands together.  
  
The part started normally music movies food, then that horrible boring silence dawned over, like at every party. Thus the opportunity was born. "So guys I just got a good Idea." Everyone turned to Juri who stood up. "Well let's play spin the bottle." Rika rolled her eyes, "Oh god no!" Ryo licked his lips, "I'M IN!" Takato blushed heavily and looked up to see her soft smile, " Ok Katou-san!" "Ok here is how we will play, everyone get in a circle first off." Everyone sat down boy-girl. Kazu-Ai-Mako-Shaochung- Ryo-Alice-Henry-Juri-Kenta-Rika-Takato "We will go all the way around the circle, You put your bracelets on the tip of the bottle so that fate will lead it to your true love, then well you know the rest." Rika sighed lying back, "Please kill me." Kenta leaned over her, "Gladly." She punched him in the nose half teasing. "Hey Rika!" He said holding it as Kazu laughed. "So whose first?" Takato asked shyly. "I WILL!" Shaochung laughed as she jumped up. "No Suzie your too young!" Henry shouted to her. "Oh let her, its not like any of the tamers will try anything." Alice said gruffly. Henry sighed, "Well ok."  
  
Shaochung walked up proudly, "And Pwincess Suzie stepped up to the bottle!" She pulled her white bracelets over the bottle tip and gave it a whirl, after spinning a couple times it stopped right on Mako. Mako blushed furiously as Ai laughed pushing him. "Go ahead Mako!" Ai teased as the boy stood up blushing. Shaochung bent forward and placed a small kiss on his lips. "See she's fine." Alice comforted Henry as he finally shrugged, "Yeah your right not that bad." "Well since Shaochung went either Mako or Ryo should go, and since it landed on Mako I guess we should go that way around the circle." Juri said finger rose in the air in thought. Everyone nodded together. Mako went to the bottle and spun it furiously, it twirled on the glossy wood floor until finally pulling to a stop. Alice's eyes widened as Henry nudged her in the side, "You'll live right Alice." I just found out she's dead so I really don't care lets pretend she's not. I still think she's jsut gothic. Alice sighed as Ryo chuckled clutching his side. She bent down once on her knees and kissed the side of his mouth more on the cheek. Mako blushed even harder now. "Well Mako you're doing good for a kid aren't you!" Kazu said happily while Kenta nodded, "Yup someone is getting some tonight!" "What's my brother getting I want some!" Ai shouted. Everyone but the three children laughed, well Alice just slumped over in her seat mumbling something about how they are all bakas. Idiots  
  
"Well Ai here's your chance to get some it's your turn!" Ryo said through his gasps for air as he laughed still. "Ok no more drugs for you." Kazu said throwing a rolled up paper ball at Ryo's forehead. Ai rolled the bottle fast it twirled several times before coming to a stop. Kazu's eyes widened. Juri covered her gasp, Henry's brow crinkled as Kenta's face filled with complete shock and horror to find the white bracelets on Kazu's wriest. "Well commer lil girl." Kazu pecked her cheek as she blushed. "Does that mean I got some too?" Everyone but our three heroes's laughed. Kenta just breathed hard as Juri rubbed his back comforting him "Don't worry I'll get this all straightend out kenta" She whispered to him gently as Henry desided to intervene. "Kazu! You don't have your bracelets on do you." Henry said as he watched Kazu put his bracelets over the bottle. "So?" "Well Juri made them and said they were specifically for a certain person." "Yeah and if you want fate to be right you have to wear your bracelets." Juri said butting in Takato looked at her heart broken face. "Kazu wear yours, after all Juri made them for us I can't believe you just traded yours away." "Well I don't like green." Juri knew what to do, she began to cry hysterically. "I'M---I'M SO SORRY KAZU I TRIED BUT I RAN OUT OF BEADS I- -- I'M SO SORRY I COULDN'T WAAAAAAAAAAAAA" She lost it and began to cry even harder as Kenta hugged her patting her back. Takato jumped up, "Kazu just get your bracelets on and tell Juri you like it!" Kazu looked at the girl in the green jumper for a minuet and nodded succeeding. "Fine fine!" He and Ryo traded back quickly. "Sorry Juri I Love it!" He said placing it on the bottle she instantly sat upright in her spot nodding eyes closed, "I'm so glad!"  
  
The bottle flew around a few times before coming to a stop right between Kenta and Juri, Kenta's hand was resting between the two. "Uhhh well it's sort of in between." Kazu said as he looked at the bottle. "Well I guess since Juri is the girl you should just kiss her." Ryo suggested making Takato glare. Kazu nodded moving in as he did Juri's eyes began to really tear as she looked to her torn up friend she whispered I'm sorry before the kiss. Kazu kissed her gently on the lips before pulling away. "Takato your up!" He nodded blushing harder then ever. Juri looked at Kenta who stared into the carpet. "Kenta. I-I'm so." "No not your fault I put my hand there it's my fault." The bottle stopped on Juri. She looked up at Takato whose face was so red it glowed through his hair even. She smiled half way still upset and walked up to Takato. They began to bend their heads toward each other. "HEY KENTA WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?" The two pulled away to see Kenta's mother at the top of the stairs. "Uhhhh NOTHING MOM!" "WHAT ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE DOING HERE!?" "uhhhhh" Kenta shacked in place.~ They weren't suppose to come home till tomorrow...~  
  
"You guys better go." He said softly finally, they all stood up as Juri sighed Henry moved next to her. "Not everything worked out like it should have huh." "I know..I'm sorry Henry." "It's ok." Alice had the hands of Ai and Mako, Ryo walked up to them, "I live near you guys can I walk with you." "No." Alice said as he followed her laughing. Henry picked up Shaochung, "Weren't you spending the night with Ai?" Her face lit up, "Oh yeah!" He placed her down gently, "Better go catch up then." "BYE BYE HENWY!" She waved excitedly as she ran. Henry stood with Kenta Juri Kazu Takato and Rika at the door. "Well thanks for the party Kenta remind me never to come to one of these again." Rika said turning to leave. "She's just mad cause she never got kissed!" Kazu teased putting his arm around Kenta. He blushed furiously, "Uhh yeah!" "What's with you bud lately you've been acting weird." Kazu said bending his head next to Kentas as Rika started to leave.  
  
"Hey Rika wait up, can I walk with you?" Rika blushed as Henry came up to her. "Yeah..sure..free country." "Is it?" He teased as they walked. "So were you really that worried about Shaochung playing, I mean it was just the tamers." "Yeah but still, she's still young and well I dunno." "Well she's lucky to have someone as protective as you watching out for her, she may not see it that way now but." Henry nodded as they walked in silence for a while. "Hey we both got blue bracelets." Rika pointed out Henry just nodded fast backing away, "Yeah yeah coincidences, like she said she was running out of Beads.." "Uhhuh.." Rika said smiling wickedly.~ Juri had something planned didn't she...~  
  
Back to Kazu and Kenta Kazu just asked him what's up he's been weird lately  
  
"Oh no reason. I'm fine." "Oh ok." They stood staring at each other for a moment as Juri and Takato walked out of Kenta's house. "I'll call you Kenta." Juri said winking. He nodded as he watched the two leave. "Hey Juri.." "Yeah Takato?" She turned to him at the gateway and he kissed her. A warm red colored both their cheeks as he pulled away. She stood move less. "For earlier." He colored as she smiled halfway, "Yeah. Let's go home ok." "Yeah good Idea lets go home." He stuttered avoiding eye contact as they walked away. "Oh and Takato." "Yeah?" He turned to her still beat red. She bent over and kissed his cheek. "That's for, I love you." His eyes widened and his mouth hung open. "You.You do?" She nodded blushing hard. "I love you too Juri." Tears filled in her eyes as he pulled her into the first true kiss she ever had the first one that meant anything and everything to her. Takato's hands were shaking as they rested on her amrs holding her tightly.Their silloutte fell over the boys on the porch.  
  
Kenta just watched amazed~Looks like her plan wasn't a complete faliur.~ "Hey Kenta, are you ok?" Kazu moved away from him to look at his friend. "I already said I was fine." "Ok man chill out just worried about ya." Kenta looked at him and smiled, "Thanks." Kazu blushed softly, "Can you believe I was this close to having to kiss you." Kenta blushed backing away slightly, "Yeah close." " Hey I guees it wouldn't have been that bad it woulda been better then kissing Juri damn i felt bad about that kissing her right in front of takato." After a long awkward silence he coninuted "Well I guess I better get going but I'll see you tomorrow Ok?" Kenta nodded softly his eyes seemed so soft and dissapointed yet his spirit filled with some strange hope as he watched his freind come closer to him. "Yeah sure Kazu." Kazu punched his arm teasingly, "Hey lighten up man." Kenta managed a good fake smile as Kazu walked away he stopped at the gate. ~What's wrong with him..is he sick? Is he dieing? I dunno something....... he obviously is hiding something from me. I just hope he's ok..after all he's...my..best friend.. yea, my best freind.Kenta turned back to the doorway to find his mother arms crossed. "So Ken-chan I think we have a few things to discuss."  
  
Ring ----Ring. Kenta turned on his side to pick up the phone. "Hey Kenta I just got another Idea!" "Juri? What are you talking about you got Takato now don't you?" "Yeah but I promised that I wouldn't stop till we all found happiness.I Promise things will turn out good this time just trust me." Kenta smiled halfway sitting up. "Ok Juri. Thanks."  
  
OWARI! well I tried to fix things up as I read over it, I got a few more chapters on the way. Lol at leaste we finally got one couple out of the way. That's a step forward right?! JA NE! Oh and just to let you all know my original ending was to end the whole thing and have Kazu say "Too bad" about not getting to kiss kenta, and kissing him and having Kenta's mom see and be all freaked out but I think I got better ideas for my Kawaii lil couple.Don't worry for all of you who thought kenta's mom freaking out was a good idea....you'll get what you wanted promise. BUT since I was gone for so long I'm gonna give you the alternate ending:  
  
The light hit Kazu's face softly the amber sun was just starting to set as he and Kenta watched Takato and Juri. ~Well I'm glad things finally worked out for her she's done so much to help me and Henry.~ "Hey Kenta you ok bud?" Kazu asked seeing the downcast face of his best freind. "Yeah I am..." "Oh that was convincing." Kazu said crossing his arms and leaning on the porch collums to look at Kenta. "Hey you know what's weird is that I was this close in having to kiss you." Kenta looked up blushing lightlty nodding, "Yeah really close." Kazu moved toward him trembling knees and an unsure face. "Too bad....I mean since I had to kiss Juri, I mean that was horrible I had to do it right in front of takato, well I'm just glad that they are together now." Kenta nodded softly, "Yeah Takato and Juri really deserve it." Kazu looked over to them for a moment and turned back to Kenta who was practically against the wall nowas Kazu was still right in front of him. ~ Now or never~ Kazu placed his arms over kentas shoulders completeley pinning him against the wall and kissing him intensley all in one fast motion. Their toungs entertwinned as kenta relaxed folding his arms to place his hands over the other boys arms. After a moment they parted Kenta and Kazu looked at each other in a soft look, Kazu gave such a loving smile when we wanted to his eyes shimmering with so much hope. Kenta seemed almost unbeiliveing his eyes bulging out of his glasses and breathing in deep tough breaths. "Sorry, Just had to show you that I'm worried about you, I hope you get back to yourself soon." Kazu began to walk off down the porch stairs and kenta finally shook out of it grabbing kazu's swinging hand turning him and kissing him again cupping his true loves face Kazu gave off a soft relaxing moan as he wrapepd his arms around kenta's small weist resting them slightly over his butt. Time seemed to stop as they again parted. "Kazu....I..." Kazu nodded kissing him once more softly this time just licking his lips mostly. "I love you Kenta, I know you do too." Kenta nodded breathless he couldn't speak. ~Juri's plan....it worked.. did she plan it this way? I don't care now...I got Kazu I got My Hirokazu now.~ "Well I gotta go I'll be over tomorrow ok." Kenta nodded as Kazu waked off through the gates. Kenta turned around to see his mother in the doorway Kenta's face filled with complete and utter terror as His mother put her hands on her hips. "Time for a little talk...Kenta."  
  
~*~Yohko~*~well that should satisfy you for your yaoi need for now ;) thanks for reading please review.Unless your just gonna yell at me. Kazu: I like that ending better. ~*~Yohko~*~ Ofcorse you do Kazu-chan. You got to kiss Kenta. Kazu: I think I am really starting to like this "Hirota" Thing. SO YOU BETTER REVIEW or I'll keep Kenta's and my personal lives more....more... ~*~Yohko~*~ Presonal? Kazu: DAMN STRAIGHT! 


End file.
